Shadows of Punishment
by Shorin Fighter
Summary: Sequel to the Assassin Fist of Ragnarok. This continues Hadji Nakamura's story to find his sister. With the help of his Assassin team and Master this goal is not hard to reach. But what happens when reaching this goal throws him into an all out war where he is the lightning rod? The assassin must return to his ninja roots and protect his family.
1. Ninja vanishes

**If you've read my story, the Assassin Fist of Ragnarok, then you'll probably know what has happened so far. A boy named, Hadji Nakamura. Who was orphaned at the age of five after watching his parent's gory murder, was adopted by the Assassin brotherhood. His master sends him as a middle man in a battle with Kenichi Shirahama against Ragnarok. **

**He begins to remember that his little sister, Himika, was kidnapped instead of murder so he has made it his goal to hunt down whoever took her and avenge their parent's death.**

**Little does he know that his quest will bring him into an all out war between Kastujinken and Satsujinken. And since he is the middle man with both of their abilities, he will be the biggest target...**

**... That is if anyone can find him.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kenichi the mightiest disciple or the Assassin's creed series, nor do I own any of the names used besides those of my Original Characters.

Please review.

**Chapter 1**

**The Ninja vanishes**

It was a cool, dark night. The winds of Japan leave a calming presence upon Ryozanpaku. Each of its inhabitants rest peacefully in the night knowing of the dangers of the world, but not worried. The place had many bedrooms, most of them empty but ready for an inhabitant brave enough to live here. No matter how quiet the dorm house is, not everyone is awake.

A shadow disturbed the light blue glow against the woodwork. It sped through the halls as if it were just a bird overhead.

The skies were clear...

The shadow sped at full speed hiding itself within the shadows, completely invisible. Then it took off again around the corner going from shadow to shadow and not leaving enough time for it to be seen in the moonlight. A room at the end of the hall is his target. "Shigure's room." The sign above the door.

The shadow stops in the shadow of a pillar overlooking the yard and the tatami door suddenly slid open a crack. There was another blur and the shadow swooped inside the room without tripping the booby traps beneath the doorway.

The room was completely filled with different weapons, sizing from needles to long spears. Weapons of all kind would be fantastic for such a skilled infiltrator, but he is not looking for such weapons.

No.

He is looking for a rather unique weapon of his own, for it was time for him to leave this place. Upon entering the room the shadow flies across the room without a sound and suddenly a tiny glint flies overhead and hits the ceiling. Then the item, which was a prong from a dinner fork, landed in the black figure's hand and he pockets it as he hears a click throughout the entire room. The arrows which would have come out of the suits of armor were now deactivated as well as all of the room's other surprises.

The figure raises his head to look around and spots a small wooden box. Kanji lettering painted on the box clearly read, "Do not touch." But the contents of that box were exactly what he was looking for. Like a flash he dashed across the room and knelt down in front of the box. The gloves of his hands lift up the lid and he peeked inside to see the treasure which was his anyway.

A pair of pitch black arm guards lay in the red velvet of the box. All the intricate vine like details of the arm guards brought lots of emphasis to the triangle shaped symbol in the middle. This was the symbol of the Assassin's brotherhood. And this ninja like infiltrator is the assassin whom they belong to. He reached inside and quickly slipped his hands through the hole studying their elegance with a sense of missing them so.

There was no time to admire his long lost tools just yet, knowing this room's inhabitant it wouldn't be long before she woke up and tried to stop him. He turns to the door and makes a quick dash before opening it a crack again and squeezing through, then a quick jump land him in the Ryozanpaku yard. Still not far enough.

He runs to the low wall surrounding the dojo then he jumped onto it. He then looks back and sees that no one is following him. There is no presence anywhere, but he still isn't far enough.

He made another huge leap landing on the apartment roof across the street and began running. Once he got to the edge of the roof he jumped across to the other one, still not far enough. He kept running looking over his shoulder and feeling for any Chi in the area, but he isn't followed. The ninja allowed himself to get all the way to the park until finally he judge that he was far enough. He stepped onto the edge of the roof and dropped down to the alleyway below.

The moonlight shined on him revealing his all black uniform. His blue jeans and tennis shoes. His black utility belt that went across his black hoodie like a harness, that held his shuriken. The blue glow shined down on his skull like mask that hid his face completely. Absolutely no skin showed.

He removed his gloves and stuffed them inside his backpack along with his chest harness, then he neatly covered his utility belt with his hoodie and then he took an admiring look at his arm guards once again.

One flick of the wrist revealed this armorment's significance. A black blade extended from the wrist of each gauntlet with a silent sound unlike many other assassins whose hidden blades made a ping sound. He sighed with relief, smiling underneath his mask then flicks his wrist again, deactivating his weapon.

He touched his finger to the ear of his mask and then he spoke. "Virus team, this is Shi no Kage. I've retrieved the package and now moving to the eagle's nest."

"Very good Hadji." The deep voice of the Master sounded on the other end. "We await your return. We'll talk then."

Hadji nodded and removed his mask and hood, revealing his black hair that flipped over his left eye. He looked up at the moon and closed his eyes thinking back on what drove his to this decision.

He was lying in his bed the day after his battle with Ragnarok. His body ached and a sour taste was in his mouth and stayed there. Whatever caused this illness must have been a powerful virus. He asked Akisame what caused it, but he simply said the flu was going around, which he didn't believe because Hadji hadn't gotten sick since he was adopted by the brotherhood.

Nevertheless he took Akisame's advice and stayed in bed to rest, drinking plenty of water. In no time at all he recovered and planned to leave and resume his normal life. He had to look for Himika now, but one thing was first. He had to get back his hidden blades, although if he wanted them back he had to earn them, which meant defeating the sword prodigy, Shigure Kosaka. Which he tried and failed at multiple times before.

It was then he decided to plan a heist for his weapons. He crawled under the tatami floors finding all of the hidden traps and figuring out the room's secrets. Then he took action without uttering a word of what he was up to or even giving anyone warning of his intentions to leave. He resumed his training with Shigure during the day then at night he took action.

Shigure made it clear that she had feelings for him and cared about him, but their polar opposite principals simply made it impossible. His feelings for her were undecided. He did like her, but he didn't want to distract himself. Since they led near opposite life styles she was just another possible enemy that would try to kill him.

He looked back down at the tan cover that leaned up against the brick wall. He approached it and threw it off revealing his black motorcycle which was his own, even if it was stolen. He mounted his vehicle and held his helmet in his hands about to put it on, but then.

"You're good." Said a familiar voice.

He looked back and was not surprised to see that Shigure had followed him. Her pink kimono clung to her curves as usual and her stunning face was lit light blue in the moonlight. A narrow package was in her hands, which meant she was here to challenge him.

"My mission is over." He replied. "It's time for me to go home."

"Why don't you... stay?" She asked getting closer.

He rolled his eyes. "You know why. I have a job to do! I have to find! My sister!"

She closed in even more with he usual blank stare. Her intentions were unclear.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you." He replied.

She stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"I care about you... Hadji." She replied. "The others call it a crush... If that's what it's called... Then yes."

He shook his head. "We could never be together, Shigure. And... I don't even know why you like me. I'm a satsujinken and you're a katsujinken. You fight to stop people like me. So we could never be together."

"I like you because... of your heart." She replied stepping closer within his reach.

He chuckled at that. "My heart. hehehe. All I've ever heard about my heart was that it was filled with vengence and rage."

"Because of that you care about the weak." She replied taking another step. "You may be angry... but despite all that... you're really nice."

He shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Shigure. The only thing I want right now is to find Himika."

She twirled her toe recalling something Kensei suggested then looked at him. His defenses were too good to try it and he would simply perceive it as an attack.

"I at least want you to have this." She held out the package to him. "As a token of my... gratitude."

He held the sword wrapped in brown paper then looked at her with a snicker. "Gratitude for what?"

"For meeting me." At that she grabbed his hood and pulled their heads together. Their lips locked and both of his blades instinctively extended to finish her, but then he stopped himself. His eyes closed as he allowed himself to enjoy it. His first kiss was shared with the woman he swore he hated, now he wasn't sure how he felt about her.

She let go and he stared at her dumbfounded. "Shigure."

She interrupted him. "I don't care if you kill or not... I know there's good in you... I felt it just now... Go and find your sister... but Yami is on the move... and I would like to... see you again."

She turned around and jumped onto the roof. The wind blew through his hair as he looked up at her with a sharp stare. "Goodbye... And remember... I know how you feel." She said then jumped away.

He turned around in the awkward silence taking in what had just happened. Maybe...

Yes.

After.

"Goodbye."

He slipped his helmet on his head and slung his gift over his backpack. Then he took one last look at where she once stood. Shigure. Probably the only person in his life that understood how he felt about his parents.

"You'll see me again." He mumbled then started up his motorcycle and made his way to his true home.

* * *

**First chapter of our story done! I'm going to put a lot of emphasis on Hadji's ninja roots in this story. His speed will be shown better as well as his silence and stealth. A true ninja, with the tools of an assassin.  
**

**For those of you who have read, the Assassin Fist of Ragnarok, I thank you for your loyalty. As well as your support. I hope all of my readers out there enjoy this story even more than the first one.**

**For any questions please feel free to PM me. Please review. I love feedback.  
**


	2. The face of the master

**Hadji has made his break from Ryozanpaku and got a surprise kiss from Shigure, due to some bad advice she got from Kensei in the previous story. Now he makes his return to Virus team's headquarters.**

**In this story since Hadji is known as the person that walks both the Satsujinken and Katsujinken path, he will be very infamous since now Ogata knows of his purpose. I intend to exagerate his abilities a bit, since he was trained at master level for a long time. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Face of the Master  
**

The loud rumble of the engine came to a silence as Hadji finally reached his home. The cave was as damp and dark as ever. The quiet sound of the forest surrounding the area filled Hadji's ears with delight. He put up his kick stand and took off his helmet to take in the fresh smell. The sweet sound of birds chirping made him want to sit there on his bike for hours, but he knew he couldn't do that.

He dismounted his bike and hid it behind a huge rock near the mouth of the cave. He looked down and saw the trap door that was lead into the underground headquarters of his team. Finally he was coming home. What new stories did his comrades have to tell him, more importantly Wraith. The sound of the mute ninja's voice still rang in his head.

It was surprising, the amount of commitment Wraith took in his mission to pose as Shi no Kage. Normally he never talked to no one.

The fact that he was willing to come out of his comfort zone so perfectly, made it evident of his skill as an assassin. Would he be willing to talk to him again?

Hadji pulled open the trap door and looked down into the dark hole below. The lights were off which reminded him of an incident from his training.

* * *

Hadji was twelve years old coming home from a mission he had been sent on. His body ached, not from the mission itself, but the journey.

Obviously such a journey was no problem now, but back then he was tired and less elite than he should have been.

The small hut where he lived was pitch black inside, when it would usually be lit by a small orange flicker of the fire pit, but today it was like a ghost house. Hadji failed to notice though. He simply stepped inside sweat dripping down his neck and he trotted inside looking around, but no one was there.

Master must have been out for a hunt or something to that effect. Maybe it was one of his many private affairs he took quite often.

By now Hadji had known better than to goof around while the master was gone, so he decided to take a rest. He lit the fire with a spark and began making enough tea for himself and Master.

The entire time he did not notice that he was being watched by the very man he was waiting for. Master had clung himself to the ceiling watching to see what Hadji would do.

Finally the masked man dropped down with a single stick in his hand. He landed with a heavy strike to the back of Hadji's neck then he pulled the stick in half, revealing it to be two tanto knives. He lashed one across the young boy's back causing him to yelp in pain then he held the other one to the boy's throat.

Hadji's young eyes looked up at the terrifying man that was his master. The eyes of his mask were black as usual and his hair was covered by a sort of tight hood.

Whenever Master beat Hadji, he always revealed a hidden agenda for the random attack.

"You let your guard down, boy." He grumbled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He cringed but did not reply. As usual he waited for the order to speak.

"Speak, boy!"

"Master." He choked. "You weren't here, so I decided to make you some tea before you got back."

"But you did so while letting your guard down, didn't you?"

Hadji nodded, his heart thumping in fear of what might happen.

"You must notice when something is off." Master explained. "Always look and listen to the surroundings. If not."

He let go of the boy's throat then gave another slash across his back. The boy sniffled at the horrible pain.

"You die."

* * *

Hadji snickered at the now obvious trap that was afoot. A sort of welcome home test awaited him, but Hadji knew better now and his senses were much better. Hadji took off his back and the package that was given to him by Shigure. He hadn't yet opened it, but he assumed it was a weapon.

Now was the perfect time to look at it.

He removed the brown paper wrapping to see it. When he did he saw what was expected, a katana. However, this katana was unique. Its blade had no blood groove and it was noticeably shorter than a typical kodachi. He looked at the scabbard which had a beautiful vine pattern all over it in gold paint that contrasted with the black background. He looked at the handle which was finely wrapped in the usual black cloth. The grip guard was probably the most interesting part. Its shape was that of a lotus flower and the metal was a darkly pained copper. The intricate details within the petals revealed lots of smaller flowers within it.

He then popped the blade out of the saya to look at the blade which for some reason was perfectly flat. It had no blood groove, but still held the same curve a usual katana had. It had been colored black, but Hadji could tell it wasn't by paint. It seemed like the metal was naturally black. As he gasped in amazement his eyes drifted to the words carved into the blade's base.

"I belong to the one who walk in both darkness and the light."

He held it out in awe of the beautiful gift he had recieved. Then suddenly a note fell to his feet. His hand quickly caught it and his thumb flipped it open to read what it said.

'This sword was one made by my father, The lost swordsman of Yami. I know you will probably use it to kill but this was one sword that stood out from the rest. He intended for this particular sword to be used to protect people thought the use of death. I want you to have it and to know that Ryozanpaku will always be your home. Love, Shigure.'

Hadji's eyes skimmed over it a few times before he took one last look at the sword. Its design was a little strange. It's curve held significance similar to that of a katana, but the shortness of it was that of a ninjato. This sword seemed like a combination, and the bold move to take out the blood groove was also interesting. Most of his own swords also had a lack of a blood groove on them to take away some of the noise it would cause.

He slung the scabbard across his back and tucked it into his belt. He held his backpack in both hands then took a deep breath, feeling below for any chi in the area. Only one stood out, and that was Riki, who was located in another room. No other Chi could be felt however, which made it evident that Riki was just a distraction.

He then looked down again and then threw his backpack into the hall and dropped down after it. Before he reached the bottom of the hole he stopped his fall and flipped upside down, pulling out his new blade. He stuck the sword out first then peeked his head below. His comrades were deffinately skilled, but not that skilled. Although he himself could perfectly hide himself in the shadows, he also had over ten years of training.

Akiko could be seen trying to hide in the corner, but not fully. The outline of her body could easily be seen in the shadow, but no one else's. He then dropped down and upon landing he dashed across the room where a bundle of shuriken sat safely on the wall. Two kunai missed him upon landing and the sound of Akiko's cursing could be heard.

Hadji swiped the bundle into his pocket then jumped back when a kunai stuck into the floor at his feet. He looked at the source and kept the location of Akiko in his mind. His hand reached down then with the flick of the wrist he threw a Shuriken at her. Hadji twisted his body into a roll that sent him clean through the space between a group of kunai. He looked and saw Wraith gearing to attack, so he thought quickly and tossed a shuriken at him forcing the silent, bald man to back up. Master took a jump at Hadji with a short sword raised. His apprentice looked at his into the eyes of his mask, unable to read him.

He then took the chance and stayed put waiting for master to close in on him. Akiko and Wraith were in midair toward him as well, Hadji didn't move from his spot until finally they were all three within his reach. He then opened his eyes and looked into theirs, with a grin and a flash of black he dashed to the door and pressed his back to the wall as just then Riki opened the door.

"Sounds like he's here!" he shouted with a grin on his face. "I can't wait to school that little dweeb!"

The door shut behind him with a slam. Riki reached for the short sword strapped to his left leg and spun around to swing at him. Hadji reached up and grabbed the firm hilt of his sword. Riki took a step for a drawing attack and slashed at him. Before the blade could get too close Hadji had drawn his sword and jumped over Riki. Upon landing he threw a couple shuriken at the others to distract them then he turned to the lonesome assassin.

Riki held his sword defiantly, "Come on little boy!"

Hadji looked at his strong defensive stance and could notice his seikuken was extremely strong. As to be expected of Master's student, even one who was taught so briefly.

Riki tucked his sword back to attack and Hadji kept his behind himself. Then with one swift swing, he swung right at Riki's rock solid defense, and cut right through it. His sword split right in half and Riki was left with only a hilt and a sliver of blade that was good for nothing.

Hadji kicked a kunai out of the floor and spun around. He held the kunai to Riki's throat and pointed his sword at the other three, with a testy look.

Akiko, Wraith, and Riki panted and looked at their team leader. Master looked at his apprentice. Just as he thought, Hadji learned that technique after all. Shigure was a woman of katsujinken after all, and Hadji was a lump of clay ready to be molded.

Master looked at Hadji and cracked a smile underneath his mask. "Well it's about time."

Hadji saw his master's defense drop which made it evident that the trap, or test, was over. He lowered the kunai from Riki's throat and replaced his sword in its case.

Hadji bowed his head to his master. "Sensei. I have returned."

"Yes you did. And from Wraith's report, a job well done too." Master bowed back.

Hadji lifted his head remembering what really happened.

"Of course there wasn't much protecting you had to do was there." He added. "It was a magnificent battle for Shirahama. If only you were awake to see it."

Hadji's eyes widened and he bowed his head again. "I'm sorry. Something happened. I-"

"It's alright Hadji. I know what happened and why. I'll tell you about it later. But for now lies the results of your training. Come with me, all of you."

Master lead his subordinates into the gothically designed room where the fireplace had already been lit. Hadji looked over at Wraith who still hadn't uttered a word since he got back, as usual.

"So, how went your training with the sage fist?" Riki nudged him. "Learn some killer moves did we?"

Hadji lightly nodded with a smirk. "You can say that."

"So using my ki to trick you wasn't a total waste of time?" Riki grinned. "Told you he'd fall for it."

Akiko punched her brother in the arm. "Shut up. It was a lucky guess, geez."

They reached the couches in front of the fireplace and Master took a seat. The Riki sat with him and Hadji sat on the opposite couch in between Wraith and Akiko. The bald man still hadn't said anything, which made Hadji wonder how he felt about the fight they had before.

"Wraith." Hadji suddenly caught his attention. "About our fight. I hope there aren't any hard feelings."

Wraith kept his stare.

"You were pretty good at keeping your cover." He held out his hand. "Nice job."

Akiko and Riki stared at him doubtfully, Wraith wasn't the social type. Suddenly the bald man took Hadji's hand with a smile of all things.

"Right!" Master leaned forward pouring four cups full of saki. "From what I've just seen your training with miss Kosaka went well?"

Hadji leaned forward taking his new weapon off his back and leaning it between his legs. "Yeah. You could say that."

"Your tone is different than when we last spoke about her, Hadji." The blank mask seemed to be staring into his very soul. "It's lighthearted, yet confused. Before there was a strong sense of annoyance and even hatred. So I will ask you again." He leaned in with seriousness in his real eyes. "How did your training go?"

Hadji and Master had a short stare down. The apprentice didn't want to reveal the true actions from the previous night. He hadn't had any romantic interactions before, so he was unsure how Master would react. But now he had seen right through his lie, so there was no point.

Hadji sighed. "She. Gave me this. Right after... kissing me." All eyes were on him. The lesser subordinates had an obvious sense of doubt for their leader.

"She... kissed you?" Master leaned back contemplating it heavily. "I see. And how do you feel about that?"

Hadji stared at the ceiling thinking the same thing himself. Everything was different now. He never thought about having feelings for her, before when she tried to ask him out it was no problem. But now she had expressed her feelings for him.

"I honestly don't know." He replied with a sigh. "You know it was my first kiss. I suppose it was nice."

He looked up at his master, who kept the same intense stare at him, the unreadable stare.

"I can't waste my time worrying about whether or not I love one of my senseis. I have to find my sister now. Master."

He looked at his apprentice with a smile underneath his mask, suddenly he broke out into a laugh. Hadji raised an eyebrow. "You have grown so much, my apprentice. To think you would finally be standing here. It baffles me."

Akiko stared at him with a sense of worry. "Sir?"

Master shot up carrying a cup in each hand. The first two went to Hadji and Akiko, the second to Wraith and Riki. He sat down holding his own cup close to his face.

"When I met you so long ago, I had a vision."

The finely dressed man stood above his subordinates lit by the orange glow of the fire.

"I felt your immense Chi and knew that you were the perfect subject. The one who walks in both killing and saving fist. The one who hold both powers and could... truly save people."

His gloved hand touched his mask. "We... of Virus team... wear these masks to protect out identities. Only when someone is worthy of holding both powers can they go without it."

Master and student then looked at each other, and it felt as if Hadji was a child again. Though without the constant paranoia.

"Long ago. When I joined the brotherhood, I vowed to never take this mask off or recognize my old name. Until I found someone who could watch over my most prized creation. That moment has come."

His thumb came underneath his mask and he lifted it up. Hadji's eyes widened as for the first time ever he was able to see his adopted father's true face. His mask and stealth hood dropped to the carpet and they all were able to see who he was. His face was fairly young. Extremely young and kind of reminded Hadji of Akisame if he had extremely curly hair and no mustache. His eyelashes were long and reminded him a bit of Loki, but a little shorter.

"Hadji Nakamura!" He raised his cup and the others followed. "It is an honor to meet you... My name is Aguri Kichimuto."

He looked at his young master shaking from the experience, though extremely relieved that his master had a sense of cherished memories.

"It is nice to meet you Aguri." he smiled. "And I will be happy to help you protect your creation. If you help me get back my family."

Aguri smiled at Hadji and all five of them drank their saki. Then suddenly Aguri pulled Hadji out of his seat into a hug. "Thank you." A sense of sentiment was in his voice. Like he was relieved to loosen up after almost fifteen years.

He let go of his adopted son. "I would send you to such creation, but I suppose that could wait for another time. For now lies our priority, quest. Since you are this team's heir, I will send you to gather information from the last known informant. The informant... for your parent's murder."

* * *

**The mask finally comes off and Hadji is a fully recognized master assassin. Master, or Aguri, finally shows emotion that was unreadable during Hadji's childhood and he no longer consider's himself Hadji's master, or his father. They are allies.  
**


	3. Secrets revealed

**Now to another chapter of our dark story. I hope this story is entertaining my readers even more so than Assassin Fist. Also I will not be following the Kenichi cannon as much as I did for Assassin Fist. It will sort of branch out into an entirely new story, much like I am doing for The Nephilim. Please Review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets revealed**

Hadji woke up surprised. He was surprised that his return to the serenity of his own home wasn't just a dream. He half expected all of this to just be a dream. Kissing Shigure-sensei. Just a dream. Getting to finally go home. Just a dream, but no. This was really happening, and he was faced with yet another day in his real life.

He sat up in his bed looking around the bunk area, and it seemed that everyone else was already up. No one had bothered to wake him up for some reason, which made him instantly think a test was waiting for him. He tossed the covers off himself revealing his casual clothes, a simple pair of black sweat pants. He walked up to his dresser and pulled out a grey t-shirt then looked up at the accessory which must have been added when he was gone. A large mirror, decorated in a modernism style, with vines on the outside of the mirror face.

He stared at himself, at all the scars that covered his body. They snaked across his chest as if a huge hand were stretched over his chest. He closed his eyes then imagined the last time he looked remotely normal for his age. He was eight years old. The last time his body was free of scars. The last time Himika would have seen him and she was only five years old. She had black hair down to her shoulders, but still resembled a toddler. How would she recognize him? How would he recognize her? He would have to find proof, perhaps an old family picture. Aguri-Sensei would surely know.

Hadji slipped the shirt over his head and grabbed his sword from the mount above his bed. He twisted the doorknob, but didn't open it. He listened for movement or breathing from the other side. If they were setting up for another test while he was asleep, surely Akiko would give them away like she did the previous day. No sound could be heard to he opened the door and stood behind it. No attacks happened. He poked his head out and looked around, but no one was there. In fact he could now smell the succulent scent of bacon and pancakes cooking in the kitchen. An easy morning?

He was about to find out what Aguri was up to.

Hadji rounded the corner with his sword saya in one hand and the other hand on the hilt, ready to unleash a drawing attack. Still no attack. This was highly unlike Aguri-sensei, because normally he would constantly test Hadji every chance he got. Now that he thought about it, the only time he tested Hadji was yesterday, before that Aguri hadn't tested him since before he was sent on his own. Hadji just thought it was because of his constant missions, but the fact that Aguri kept pushing him to train with other people and make friends, made him think otherwise.

What was he up to?

He entered the kitchen still on high alert and saw Aguri in front of the stove. He was cooking of all things. Not holding a weapon or crouching and ready to pounce. He seemed to be relaxing.

"Master?" Hadji spoke up.

Aguri lifted his head. "You are a master assassin now. You should call me by my name."

"But you are my master." Hadji leaned against the counter.

"Before I drilled that into your head, but that was just to teach you respect. You don't need that anymore, and you are my equal believe it or not." He said only getting a doubtful stare from Hadji. "So call me Aguri from now on."

Hadji chuckled. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"We'll have to schedule a fight then won't we? Anyway, I have other news." He turned around with his arms folded. "I'm disowning you as a son."

Hadji raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's nothing bad. It's just that you're a man now. You don't need me to take care of you." He said. "And there's no need for me to be referred to as your father."

Hadji didn't mind that at all, because he was right. Hadji had survived for months on his own and ended up rich.

"So..." Hadji was still wondering about the pancakes. "You're cooking?"

He actually chuckled at that remark as if he was waiting for Hadji to ask that very question. "Yes. Believe it or not I like to cook. It helps me keep a clear head. Much like the effect of crafting weapons does. Speaking of weapons."

In an instant Hadji's new sword was gone and Aguri was holding it admiringly. His finger tips stroked the bamboo engravings on the saya and his eyes looked over the grip. Finally he stuck his lip out bobbing his head.

"Impressive." He said looking at the engraving on the base of the blade and making a light chuckle. "It seems your other sensei picked out the perfect weapon for you didn't she? I'm actually surprised."

Hadji took back his sword. "Why is that?"

Aguri shrugged. "Well judging by the craftsmanship that sword was created by the lost swordsman of Yami. Who was her father."

"Yeah I know."

"And from what I understand she doesn't give weapons from her father to anybody at all. In fact she hunts them down and takes them from people."

Hadji raised an eyebrow and imagined the sword mistress doing such a thing. A katsujinken wouldn't kill anyone, so how exactly did she fight people? With that technique? No she needed the weapons to be in one piece. So how did she fight people and not end up killing them?

"How could she do that?" Hadji asked. "I mean she isn't exactly the killing type and she obviously doesn't want to break the swords."

Aguri then looked at the floor with another chuckle, his laugh lines showing and his eyes narrowing. "That... is an excellent question. I only know those of satsujinken for weaponry. To be honest you know more about saving fist swordsmanship than I do, which is part of the reason for why I sent you to protect little Kenichi."

Hadji looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You were sick weren't you? That's why you passed out in the middle of the battle."

Hadji shook his head confused. "Yeah, but I just thought I had the flu or something."

Aguri belted out with a laugh. "Hahaha! You've never had a flu since I adopted you! Hahaha! No. The reason you were sick was because of your training with that woman."

Hadji looked up leaning off the counter, now more interested. "What do you mean?"

"You were raised as a killing fist. Your mind was used to it and even felt relief from it. So when you started fighting not to kill, training not to destroy, your mind got confused. Which then affected your body into a confused state of unrest trying to get used to this new style."

Hadji shook his head. "So what you're saying is I got sick because I stopped killing people? How does that work?"

"A little the same way as the Seidou technique works." This caught Hadji's attention. "Ah yes. You remember that one don't you?"

Hadji nodded, "But I've never tried it so I don't know what happens."

Aguri flipped the pancakes and kept speaking. "It just so happens, your old friend Odin found out the hard way."

Hadji remembered the purple haired leader of Ragnarok.

"He too learned the Seidou, and Kensei was counting on that." He turned around with a stressful sigh. "Kensei pretty much used you and Odin as test subjects. He didn't know what the affects would be for combining sei and dou so he taught you two in hopes that one of you would use it. And in the end Odin did."

Hadji chuckled. "I nearly tried it on Sogetsu."

Aguri nodded and continued. "When Odin combined his sei and dou chi together, this created a restriction in his body. The combined force allowed him an enormous growth in his strength, but in reality it was putty an enormous amount of strain on his body. In the end he was frozen in place unable to move and Kenichi got the winning blow."

Hadji took it all in. "Wow..." He imagined Odin frozen with his muscles bulging. "Glad I didn't try that, but maybe that isn't meant for long term use."

"Ah." Aguri poked the side of Hadji's head. "Now you're using your brain. You're more suited for that technique anyway. Odin didn't quite grasp the concept of sei and dou as you do. And now that your training with Miss Kosaka is complete, you have a much greater concept of both types of Chi."

"Because I trained in both styles first?" Hadji nodded.

"Exactly." He turned around and scooped the pancakes off the oven and set them to cool on a plate. "Anyway. Akiko has been having some trouble with her training and I have some things to do today. So I was wondering if you would help her."

Hadji didn't mind much. The idea of training someone sounded pretty cool. "Yeah. Sure."

"Maybe someday, you'll have your own apprentice to teach, hm?" Aguri's smile was warm and very different than the scary and cold stare of his mask.

Hadji was definitely going to have to get used to it. "So master. Now that my mission is over, I was thinking."

"Himika?" Aguri smiled at him. "Yes. I am working on that for you. Actually that is what I am going out to do. Find information for you to start on."

Hadji nodded. "That's a good plan. Could you also figure out if there are any old family pictures still intact?"

Aguri nodded. "I'm sure there's something in the depths of the police vaults. I'll see what I can do. Anyway." He poked his head out of the kitchen and into the hall. "Breakfast!"

There was the sound of an echoing slam from down the hall, as if someone had hit a punching bag. Then their footsteps could be heard coming into the dining room then they faded away.

"We'll talk more after breakfast." Aguri smiled. "Then we can get you started on your quest."

Hadji nodded and stood behind Aguri as he dished up the plates. Then he took four in his hands and walked them into the dining room. Riki and Akiko looked at the delicious food with a look of awe.

"Oh sweet!" Riki shouted. "Must be a celebration!"

Akiko looked at her food as Hadji set it down in front of her. "Thank you, Hadji."

"Yep." He set his food down then turned around only to see Aguri carrying the remainder in his arms.

Hadji turned around and sat in his chair watching as Aguri sat down at the head of the table then slid glasses of orange juice down to each assassin. Akiko drank it smiling warmly with a cheeky grin. Riki relentlessly ate his food as if it had been forever since he ate such a meal. Hadji looked down at it recognizing it only from Ryozanpaku when they served special breakfasts. Back then he had to eat quickly or risk getting his food taken like Kenichi always did. Hadji let out a smile at his food at the memory.

Aguri stared at his disciple and smiled as well, knowing the signs of a good memory.

Suddenly he stood up. "I know this isn't very formal what with the orange juice, but I would like to make a toast. My apprentice."

Hadji looked at his very much sentimental master.

"I have watched you grow up from a little boy. You have endured such horrible tragedies. You have endured hellish training and in the end you have come out as a very strong man." He lifted his glass higher and the other subordinates lifted theirs as well. "The rest of the brotherhood is pathetically weak compared to us of Virus team. And I hope that Yami and the Templars alike will recognize this and lay down their arms. Less they wish to die. To Hadji!"

The rest of the team repeated Aguri with glee, which surprised Hadji. He looked and even Riki was smiling.

"Since when did you respect me, Riki?" Hadji chuckled. "I thought I was just a stupid kid."

Riki ate a bite of his food chuckling as well. "Before I didn't acknowledge you because I didn't know you. I never take someone's word for it. Now you've proven to be stronger. Hell Wraith would stand better against you than I would. Even so, I'll acknowledge you as a rival."

Akiko glowered at her brother. "Oh please. You can't rival him. Didn't you see what he did to Wraith, or that Ragnarok horde? Don't kid yourself, sheesh."

Hadji and Aguri laughed at that even the bald Wraith smiled at that. Riki lowered his head defeated.

"So. Hadji." Aguri said, "I bet, now that your mission is done, that you want to know more about your family?"

Hadji looked over at Aguri, his heart thumping. "Yes." He nodded.

Aguri nodded and grew a serious look. "I'll tell you the tale. It's an old tale in the brotherhood."

Aguri clapped his hands and the lights dimmed.

"Long ago during the height of the Vietnam war. The Assassins were small and weak. What was left of the brotherhood could only sharpen their skills through combat. So they joined the military forces of the United states."

Hadji looked at Akiko who was heavily into the story.

"His name was Thomas Marley. He was an American along with his two brothers in arms. The three of them were small ranking agents within the brotherhood, but they were ambitious. The skills that the brotherhood taught them were all well and good, but they knew deep down in their hearts that they could do much better. So when the Americans drafted thousands of soldiers to go over to a foreign land they knew the this was their chance to get stronger. But... sadly his two comrades were killed in battle along with half his squad. He was alone, MIA."

"Was he captured?" Hadji asked.

"No. He kept moving, as his instincts told him. He ran and ran until finally he escaped Vietnam. He had made it to China and lived there for many years in solitude. He had no job, no money, and very little friends. So he would occasionally take a long hike in the countryside. One day he found an old Chinese temple where a large band of monks lived. He saw their martial arts and knew he had to learn it, but when they looked into his eyes they saw only a monster and refused to train him. Only one monk had pity for him, but because he was forbidden to teach the American, he proposed him another way."

"Japan?" Hadji asked getting a nod from Aguri.

"Yes. The monk lent him a boat to take to Japan. He told Thomas of the stories from that foreign land. Stories of the silent warriors, of the Samurai and the Ninja. He instructed Thomas to go to Japan and go to a temple on the outskirts of Hiroshima. Thomas was confused. He told the monk that Hiroshima had been bombed long ago and nothing was left. The monk knew that and told him that one thing was in fact standing. A stone arch. He told Thomas that the arch was built as a doorway to an underground temple. There he would find the country's last assassins. The Nakahiro clan."

Hadji said the name in his mind, "Nakahiro?"

"We'll get to that in a minute."

Hadji looked at Wraith who gave him a stern look, then looked back at his master.

"Thomas was determined to prove himself to the Nakahiro, but the monk warned him. These assassins had been run down to simple martial artists, and very little work was given to them. With so much time to train, and so much time in solitude the Nakahiro were very paranoid about the outside work after the samurai began a hunt for all of them. He advised Thomas to show them an act of kindness. Go into the ruins of Hiroshima, and pick a Sakura leaf from one of the trees, then gather a bit of ash and carry it inside the petal, this would show the Nakahiro that he meant only love for them, not harm."

"So Thomas went?" Hadji asked.

"Yep. He followed every instruction to the letter, with both fear and hope that they would accept him. It took him months to finally get there but eventually he had made it. When he went inside he was met with brief violence, but with an act of bravery Thomas shed all of his gear and weapons. He disarmed himself and presented his petal to them, asking for their forgiveness and mercy."

"Did they accept him?" Hadji asked Aguri.

"Of course not!" Aguri shouted. "Not at first. They locked Thomas away as their prisoner. What neither Thomas or the Nakahiro knew was that a group of people still loyal to the ninja-hunt. Had followed Thomas and stormed the hideout. Thomas heard the commotion and broke out of his cell to help them, eventually killing the leader of the enemy, and saving the Nakahiro elder. It was then that the ninja clan accepted Thomas, acknowledging his skill and knowledge of the outside world. The elder trained Thomas and Thomas told them about the assassins and Templars. He told them that the Assassins still existed and that they should even join them. It was a hard decision, but the Elder took Thomas's advice and the Nakahiro became the first Ninja-assassin Hybrid team."

"Like us?" Hadji guessed.

"Exactly." Aguri smiled.

"So what about my parents?" Hadji asked. "Where to they come into play?"

Aguri gave Hadji a stern look. "The Elder of the Nakahiro had one child who later took over as leader of their assassin team. That son then had a daughter who he named Rinshi. Her husband, was Warishu Nakamura."

Hadji's eyes widened. "Nakamura?"

"Your parents."

* * *

**It took a little more time than I hoped to come up with the story, but I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate the first review and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**


End file.
